1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to a turbine engine combustor and, more particularly, to a turbine engine combustor wall with a non-uniform distribution of effusion apertures.
2. Background Information
A turbine engine typically includes a fan, a compressor, a combustor, and a turbine. The combustor typically includes an annular bulkhead extending radially between an upstream end of a radial inner combustor wall and an upstream end of a radial outer combustor wall. The inner and the outer combustor walls can each include an impingement cavity extending radially between a support shell and a heat shield. The support shell can include a plurality of impingement apertures, which directs cooling air from a plenum surrounding the combustor into the impingement cavity and against an impingement cavity surface of the heat shield. The heat shield can include a plurality of effusion apertures, which directs the cooling air from the impingement cavity into the combustion chamber for film cooling a combustion chamber surface of the heat shield.
During operation, fuel provided by a plurality of combustor fuel injectors is mixed with compressed gas within the combustion chamber, and the mixture is ignited. Due to varying flow and combustion temperatures within the combustion chamber, the inner and outer combustor walls can be subject to axially and circumferentially varying combustion chamber gas temperatures. Such varying temperatures can cause significant temperature differentials with combustor walls, which can cause combustor wall material fatigue, etc.